Lave Nickovitch
by Pillian Wirehair
Summary: Things a falling apart. Its all over and those who survived may have it worse off then those who died. She missed it all, and doesn't understand the boundaries between those in Gryffendor and those in Slytherin.
1. Lave

He studied her over his half-moon glasses.

"Lave Nickovitch?"

"Hi!" She demonstrating her greeting with a quick wave.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

"The school here is sooooo much nice than the one back home. Hogwarts is…like… LOOM, I AM A BIG, HUGE, MENACING CASTLE. Thistleback is so dull. And new. Hogwarts has the feel like it's been here forever." She grinned widely at the old man behind the desk, and, he found himself grinning back at her.

"I love Europe."

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself."

"Me too."

"We will have to sort you, I presume. Thistleback has quite a different approach to housing students."

"Sort me? In to neat little boxes?"

"No," Said Dumbledore, sounding amused, "In to a house. We have four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You have your classes with your house and year mates, as well as sleep in house dormitories, among other things."

"Nifty."

"Indeed, here put on this." He passed Lave a rather tattered hat.

"Will it bite?"

"Not hard."

She smiled as she crammed the battered old hat on her head.

-I am not battered-

-sure you are.-

-you have an interesting mind-

-so I'm told. Do all hats in this place talk, because that is soooo COOL-

-I think I'm the only one-

-shame-

-your defiantly not a Hufflepuff-

-because I'm not squishy-

-evidently not a Ravenclaw either-

-that felt like an insult-

-your not terribly brave either.-

-I am so.-

-Nor very daring-

-I happen to be very-

-I just can't see you in Gryffindor.-

-that's because I'm in Dumbledor's office, silly-

-I wan' to say Slytherin, but your muggleborn-

-Oh, that doesn't make a difference…-

-is that what you think-

- Yes.- "Slytherin." She said allowed.

Dublemdore raised his eyebrows.

"Is it sure?" He asked the hat more than her.

"Slytherin." The hat stated, and Dumbledore had never herd it so unsure.

Looking very uncharacteristically skeptical, Dumblerdor through some power into the fire. "Snape! My office, if you will." He called.

A long black leg protruded from the fire, followed by a long person, covered…. no draped in black.

"Yes?" Wow, thought Lave, He has GOT to practice sounding that doomish.

"This is Ms. Nickovitch-" The older man started.

"Actually," Lave cut in. "MRS. Nickovitch. I'm married."

"Aren't you a bit young to be married?" can't you just feel the doom seeping?

"Well see… it's sort of a long story. My friend and I, before I left, had this whole conversation about marriage, and what if I die on the plane, and I'd never been married before. So we got married. And we had a neat little cake, and my cat preformed the mar-"

"I see." Snape looked as though he did not see. He looked as though he was completely blind to why a sixteen year old would randomly marry her best friend.

"As I was saying," the headmaster continued, not bothered in the slightest, "Mrs. Nickovitch has been sorted into Slytherin. Snape is your head of house, and will show right. Have a nice day, the both of you."

Snape, still with the stunned expression on his face, did not lead Lave and her bags toward the fire, but rather the door. "This way."

Waving goodbye to Dumbledor, She picked up her bags and followed Snape out of the office.

"We will get you a trunk within the week."

"Excuse me?"

"A trunk."

She blinked at his back. "I'm not an elephant."

"Of that, I am well aware. A traveling trunk, to store your belongings, you can't keep you things in those tattered bags.

"Fine."

He led her down into the main hall, then showed her how to find the Slytherin dormitories.

They were in the dungeons.

"It doesn't surprise me."

"What doesn't surprise you?"

"That the dormitories are in the dungeons." He gave her a very blank look. You are just to king of the damned, she through to herself. You doen't seem British at all.

"Do you drink tea?"

……….."No."

"Shocker."

"The password is Kiddin Berrys."

Most poisonous berry I know- "How fitting." She grinned as the painting of a angry looking beast slowly opened.

"After you."

"Thank you ever so!" She nearly bounced through the portrait hole, after a mock curtsy to the Professor.

"This is the common space. Sixth year dormitory's are down there. The empty bed with the remainder of your belongings is yours. Classes will end in an hour or so. You will have a few hours of free time before dinner. Monday you start your classes

Not one for dramatic good byes, Professor Snape swooped from the room, leaving her alone.

So much cooler than Thistleback, she noted. We didn't get leather couches.

She gathered her things and walked down the stairs.

The there weren't that many sixth year girls, Lave discovered. Just three others.

Beds were divided by large, thick velvet curtains, in a dark shade of green.

"Cecil!" she found her cat, out of her cage, and cleaning herself on someone else's bed. "Slytherin matches my hair!" The cat ignored her.

She unpacked her things, filling her cupboard with, by far the coolest, wardrobe in history.

Lave located the dorm's singular bookcase; there was nothing on it. Figuring that it wouldn't be missed, she relocated it a more Lave-appropriate place, and filled it with her own novels and story books. She left one shelf empty, later filling it with sketchbooks of various shapes and sizes.

Other paintings and drawings she set up here and there, along with other small trinkets she'd picked up over her years.

Satisfied that her things were set up the way she liked, she grabbed a novel and settled herself on her bed.

A soft thump beside her that Cecil would grace her with her presence. Stroking the cat's head softly she thought to herself- I'm going to like it here.

A rather stuck up voice broke the silence of the dorm.

"I think it's intelligent to stop flying lessons after first year, after all those who are natural at it don't like to-"

There was someone else in the room.

"Who is that?" Millicent Bulstrode whipsered rather loudly in Jenna Bletchley's ear.

"What is she wearing?" asked Jenna.

Lave peered over the top of her book. Roomies she thought, letting her eyes wonder back to the novel.

"Your… new?" Asked the girl in the front- the one who had talked of flying lessons.

"Yup."

"And…. American."

"Canadian."

"Canadian?"

"Yeah. We're like American's… but cooler. We don't have Bush."

The was an utter silence. What in Merlin's name was a Bush?

"I'm Lave." The girl stuck out a hand.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkenson." The girl in the front took the hand and shook. "That's Jenna Bletchley and Millicent Bulstrode."

Lave stood to shook the hands of her other two dorm mates, and in doing so let her hair fall into the light.

Pansy's eyes grew wide.

"You hair is … green."

"Oh, I know. Purple just got so.. dry. I thought- New place! New colour!"

"Your hair was 

purple?" Asked Jenna.

Absent mindedly, Lave nodded. "So classes are over?"

The girls nodded.

"Huh." Lave drummed her fingers on the back of her book before snapping it shut. She tossed in towards her pillow and then thrust her head off the side, and then underneath the side of the bed.

When she righted herself, she brought with her a roughly made bag. Dumping it's contence on her bed, she displayed a large amounts of paint brushes, pencils, erasers, paints, pencil crayons and sharpeners.

She picked through them, taking this and that.

"Jenna, will you be so kind to toss me the last book on the second shelf?" She asked cramming an eraser into her pocket.

Jenna look so stunned at the striped-socked girl before her that is was Millicent who retrieved the book. Accepting it, Lave stood, straightened her dress and made a "B" line for the door.

"Where are you going?" inquired Pansy.

"To draw. Classes are out, so there are people around now. See you at dinner."

She, un-matching stockings, poke-a-dot dress, green hair and no shoes, closed the door behind her.


	2. So?

The door closed softly behind Lave. Walking up the stairs to the common room she noted that all three girls were wearing their black robes.

I"ll change later, she promised herself.

Arriving at the top of the stairs she surveyed the common room; it was much more crowed now. She took the last remaining chair but the fire, and was satisfied with how deep she sank into it.

Very nice, she thought.

The sketch book was new. and made that approving crack that new hard covers do, when they are first opened. She smiled. Each of her sketch books represented a chapter of her life; a new one had just begun.

Across from her, sat the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on. He was flawless. Producing a pencil from her pocket she began on his, whoever he is, jaw line.

She was bent over her work and peering over the top of the page, when he first noticed her watching him. She got the impression that his friend, not himself, has noticed it, and informed him. They both gave her curious looks.

No! Fool! Don't move not, I'm so close to being done.

Much to Lave's disfavor, the angel-boy stood, followed by his friend, and walked distance between them.

"Who are you?"

Lave pretended to look shocked at his and the other boy's, presence.

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you."

How does he do it. Keep his sink so… white, and smooth.

"Finish what?"

The drawing dumbass.

"The drawing."

"Ahh-"

"Go and sit back down, sameish as before."

He just stared at her for a moment before turning and sitting back down. He sat stiffly as she finished the drawing. Carefully closing the book, Lave lay it on the foot of her seat, then replaced the pencil and eraser in her pocket. When she looked up again, the boy and his friend were back.

"Why were you drawing me?"

"I like you skin?" Because it's what I do.

"Who are you?" the other boy asked again.

"Lave Nickovitch."

Both boys looked at her.

"Your new." She said along with them.

"I'm aware." She continued. "Who are you?"

The flawless boy drew himself up to his full height, an impressive six foot two, and grandly stated, "Draco Malfoy," motioning to his friend, "this is Blaise Zabini."

She stood quickly, grasping Malfoy's hand tightly, then knelt, dragging Malfoy down with her. "My lord, the honor of being graced with your presence is overwhelming." Her melodramatic greeting was ending with her kissing Draco's hand.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared.

"Your not from around her aren't you?"

"Canada."

"An American."

She looked blankly at this Draco boy.

"Close enough." She stood, finding herself much shorter than she would have liked. Why do I always meet tall people? She pondered sullenly.

Seating herself she smiled at the Slytherins. Draco sat down next to her, after the person previously sitting there had quickly vacated the spot.

"So," said Draco. "You draw?"

Lave nodded.

Supper time came and, in the company of Draco and Pansy, Lave was escorted to dinner.

She still wore no shoes.

The great hall was exactly how one would imagine a great hall. It even had the floating candles.

Four long tables were filling with students, all who wore black over robes, and, grey underclothing edged with colour, depending on the table they were seated at. Table cloth colours matched the clothing.

Lave was currently extremely proud of very not matching socks.

Teachers sat at another long table, positioned on a dais facing the room.

A sharp intake of breath behind her made Lave turn. She was faced with a very stern looking witch. "I would assume you would be Ms. Nichovitch?"

"Mrs- actually."

Silence.

"Long story."

"Mrs. Nickovitch, as it is the weekend now, you are entitled to wear what ever you will, but shoes are required at all times. I expect you to return to your dormitory and fix this predicament.

"Yes Mame!" Lave saluted McGonagall and marched from the room, leaving every one behind.

Shoes firmly planted on not one, but two of her feet, Lave made way for the great hall.

Out side the hall she walked into a girl of her own height, and books few in all directions.

Two pairs of arms helped both girls up.

"I'm so sorry." Lave decided that while she was walking she'd look not at the ceiling, but at the people around her, from now on

"Oh, no, that's quite alri- is that an Canadian accent?"

"Oh, thank god, someone can tell the difference!"

"Only Hermione would know.." Muttered a freckled red head to the left, who handed Lave her sketch book.

"I love the colour of your hair!" She gasped, reclaiming the book.

"Like wise." Grinned the red haired boy.

Lave produced her hand. "I'm Lave Nickovitch."

The girl took her hand. "Hermione Granger, That's Harry, and this is Ron." She pointed out the dark haired boy on the right first.

"How did you end up in Hogwarts?" inquired Harry.

"My mom was transferred to a different't branch of her job. Dad's a novelist, so he could leave home easy, and I always wanted to go to school in Europe… so here I am!"

They walked through the doors.

"I'm starved," Lave patted her stomach, "bottomless pit. Shall we chat later?"

"Yeah." Ron waved good bye.

She sauntered off the Slytherin table, safely unconscious of Harry, Ron and Hermione's astounded stairs.

She sat down between Draco and someone she had not yet met.

Draco had his back turned to the rest of the hall, however Pansy and Blaise sat on the other side of the table, and both were giving her very strange looks.

"What?" She asked.

"You… just talked to … Them.." breathed Pansy. Awe, distaste, anger and hate all mix up, crawled out of her tone.

"So?"


	3. Evil Things

"Well," muttered Draco, "The holy trio- their _good_."

Lave's eye grew wide. "Ohhhhh." She whispered. "Haven't they met the started amount of evilish things for this month… like… taking candy from babies?"

The large bulky person on her other side was listen now too.

"Lave, you sound ever so _commonly_ brought up." Jenna sniffed.

"Really," Draco snickered. "Stealing candy from babies was very last month. This month we strive to pull daisies up the roots."

"Please forgive, the America's are far behind in their evil ways." Lave had one hand over her heart as she stuck a dinner roll in her mouth.

"Draco," cooed Pansy from the other side of the table. "Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"What?" Lave cocked her head to the side, watching Draco from the corner of her eye. "Yea…. Yeah." He finished.

"Very good." She smiled at him, as he looked swiftly away.

Interesting, thought Lave.

Dinner was uneventful thus following. Many introductions were made; Lave was very sure to forget every name she was told. She made the most of the idle talking exchanged at the table, by blotting them all out of her mind and studying the incredible ceiling.

In retrospect, Thimbleback seemed completely un magical next to Hogwarts as any normal muggle high school would seem compared next to a grand castle with secret corridors and rooms.

Lost in her tangle of thoughts, Draco had to tap her shoulder several times to inform her that dinner was more or less complete.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Are you coming back to the dorm's?" Asked Blaise.

"No." I'm going to give myself a tour.

"Oh?" Draco was the only one who seemed interested in where she might want to venture off to.

"A walk."

He nodded in approval and lightly touched her shoulder in an adieu.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He turned swiftly and joined Jenna and Pansy, waiting for him at the door.

She stayed on the bench for a moment, listening to the clatter of knives and forks on china.

Up we go. She told herself stubbornly, heaving herself off the bench and out into the main hall.

Students stood in small groups laughing or discussing things, as other milled or rushed about. Everyone seemed pleased with the weekend.

Left! Or. Right!

Left was closer to the dorms so she decided against it. She could look there later.

Marching up the large stair case, Lave came across a familiar tail. Heaving Cecil up on to her shoulder, she muttered "Come along miss Kitty. Let us explore."

She and cat jumped onto a stair case and smiled in delight when it moved. This school would make it fantastically _easy_ to get lost.

The stairs dropped her off at the feet of a girl, who was picking up rolls of parchment.

"Oh here, let me help." Lave knelt down, letting Cecil jump off her shoulder. She picked up the rolls and passed them to the girl.

"Thank you so much." The girl looked up displaying an absolutely gorgeous face.

"No problem. I'm Lave and new."

"Nice to meet you," the girl smile tucking long hair behind her ear. "I'm Ginny."

Your_ attractive_ is what you are.

"Want to give me a tour?"

"Sure."

They finished tucking parchment in her Ginny's bag, and helped each other up. Lave stooped again to seize Cecil.

"So, you. Here. Hogwarts?" The taller (as usual) girl conveyed curiosity with widely spread arms.

Lave explained her mother's change in jobs and her passion for Europe.

"Which house did it sort you into?" Ginny asked when story reached Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, Sl-" Lave was cut of by a rush of male. Ginny squealed as she was tackled by a mob of robes.

"Get off- _leggo_" Laughed Ginny as the attacker wrapped his hands around her waster and kissed her neck. "_Michael_- stop it!" Michael stopped kissing her neck, but made no effort to let go of her waist.

_Taken_, Lave thought bitterly. Not that it surprises me.

"Lave Nichovitch- this loaf is Michael Corner."

"Loaf, eh?"

"The manly-ist loaf your ever going to meet," he grinned. "Nice to meet you. And.. _nice socks_."

"Oh you are a true Rawenclaw. That is the most intelligent thing you've ever said. Now come. Help me conduct this tour."

They rounded a corner to come across Ron. Lave was extremely amused to note that Michael let go of Ginny immediately.

"Hey, Ron." Lave said cheerily.

"Lave. You do get around don't you." Did he sound _angry_?

"I guess you already know these two?" Lave inquired.

"Ron's my brother." Ginny stated as Lave raised an eyebrow at Michael, who blushed.

"Lave, would you mind terribly if I passed your tour over to Ron? I really should study, and since you've already met, I'm sure-"

"Course."

Ginny took Michael by the hand and hoped on the nearest stairway.

"Nice cat." Ron said, not looking at Cecil but watching his sister skip away.

"Their cute, no?" Lave asked wickedly.

"I cannot _belive_ she's back with him."

"Just slightly bitter?"

"SHE DUMPED HIM!" Ron face was reddening by the second.

"Not even listening to me?"

"HE WAS WITH CHO! CAN'T ANYTHING JUST WORK. IT WAS THE ONLY THING GOOD. AFTER ALL THAT WENT ON THIS-….._ I can't believe she's back with him_."

"Ron I'm lost." He rounded on her, eyes bright with anger.

"Slytherin dorms- thata way."

"I know that."

"Look. Can't Malfoy just leave us _alone_. Were all going through a lot. We doing care that the only bloody way _he_ can deal with it is by continuing to bother us. I don't care what he asked _you_ to do or say but- just leave us alone. All of us. Harry, Ginny Hermione and.. and even _Michael_."

"What?" Lave was so genuinely shocked. What have _I _done. Cecil jumped from her shoulder, and trotted in the direction of the dorms.

Ron pulled his face close to hers. "_Leave us alone_."


	4. Strumming

She watched him storm off, and shook her head. What on earth was _wrong_ with the British?

Cecil was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. "I'm coming.." She muttered following the cat to the dorms.

"Kiddin Berrys." She picked up Cecil and pretended she didn't see the glare the beast on the canvas gave her as it swung open. Is everyone pissed off at me?

Probably.

Shut UP!

Oh god. I'm talking to myself. Sleep. I need _sleep_.

She stormed into the common room and looked around. All these people- what the hell have they all been through to hate each other so much that they'd pull me into it.

Ron liked me a few hours ago. What happened in that small amount of time. She looked wildly around searching for the answer. She found something else. A head of angel blonde hair. Why had Ron mentioned Draco. Her… _working_ for Draco.

What is in these people's past? She'd heard of dark things brewing for the wizarding world of Europe, but children are kept sheltered from things like that, and it never came anywhere near Thistleback… but these _kids_- must have been right in the thick of it. Is this what Ron had meant?

She stomped up to Draco and dumped her cat in his lap.

"What the hell is in all of your pasts?" she was so close to shouting. It was her first night, and already these people made her so very angry.

She shouldn't be angry with them.. but she was!

Clouds could have formed over her head and no one would have noticed, the atmosphere had changed to storm. All of the common room was quite and watching.

She threw the dorm door open to find Millicent and Jenna examining her guitar.

"What is it?" Asked Pansy in wonder.

Millicent loudly plucked a sting, as if to show _look! It makes noise!_

"You can't just go through people's things."Lave snatched the guitar and stuffed it into its case. I need to get out of here, her mind gasped. Go somewhere, calm down, sort things out.

Taking guitar and case she turned and rushed to the door to find a very confused Draco awkwardly holding a grumpy looking Cecil.

"I ah…"

Lave shoved him with her free hand. "Get out… OF my _way_!"

Looking even more rumpled he dropped Cecil who skirted Lave and dashed under Jenna's bed. Draco backed out of her way as Lave jammed passed him, banging her guitar case on the walls of the narrow stairway.

She slammed the painting behind her as she charged out into the main hall and out the grand oak doors.

The night air was cold, so she took a long deep breath. _Calm_, she told her self. _Calm_.

She stumbled down the stairs and out into the nights. Mist formed around her lips as her exhaled. She spun looking up at the castle. Her neck and head were craned so far back, looking up, that she nearly topples over.

Settling herself on the bottom stepLave faced the grounds and took out her guitar. The sounds of her fine tuning it drifted through the light fog.

**Dear god, hope you got the letter and,**

Lave felt most of her anger just fly away.

**I pray you can make it better down here- I don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer.**

Had she over reacted?.. It was likely.

**But all the people that you made in your image- see them starving on their feet.**

I just hate being blamed for things that I didn't do. Always have. How the hell am I supposed to know what these people are dealing with? I don't know if they don't tell me.

**Because they don't get enough to eat… from god…**

Her eyes were closed, her heart was deep in the song and her mind deep in thought. She didn't hear the door open a crack and then close.Lave didn't hear someone sit on the top step of the stairs.

**Dear God, sorry to disturb you but, **

This girl must be crazy.. out here as she's dressed as she is. Its nearly _December_!

**I feel that I should be herd loud and clear- we all need a big reduction in the amount of tears.**

I wonder, she thought, do the wizards even have a god?

**And all the people that you made in your image- see them fighting in the streets**

Who is this God,that thesong is talking about? Draco wondered to himself.

**Because they can't get enough to eat- dear god. I can't believe in you.**

What is that thing she is strumming?

**Did you make disease and the diamond blue?**

It must be some kind of Canadian thing..

**Did you make mankind after we made you. …. And the devil too.**

I think this song would make more scene if I knew who god was. Where did she get this?

**Dear God, don't know if you noticed but..**

_God_.. sounds familiar…

**Your name's on a lot of quotes in this book- us crazy humans wrote it, you should take a look.**

She's got a really pretty voice.

**And all the people that you made in your image-**

She's more than just a pretty voice- she's good.

**Still believe that junk is true. I know it ain't, so do you.**

**Dear God. I can't believe in- I don't believe in-**

**I won't belive heaven or hell**

**Not saints, no sinners, no evil as well**

**The pearly gates, no thorny crown**

Wow.

**Your always letting us humans down**

**The wars you bring, the babe's you drown**

**Those lost a sea, and never found**

Draco breathed heavily.

**It's the same the whole world 'round**

**The hurt I see helps to compound,**

**That the father, son and holy ghost,**

**Is just somebody's unholy hoax,**

**And if you're up there you'll perceive,**

**That my heart's here upon my sleeve.**

**If there's one thing I don't believe in...**

**It's you, Dear god.**

The was silence. Draco watched her scratch the back of her head and sigh. Who had she run into that would make her this frustrated?

About to stand and make his presence known, Draco stopped. She had started again. This time the song was soft, and calming.

The thing she was making noise with was _incredible._

**I'm walking out in the rain, and I'm listen to the low moan of the dial tone again, and I am getting no where with you, and I can't let go, and I can't get through.**

She'd completely changed. She was no longer angry with a nameless being, but mellow, and huggable.

**And the old woman behind the pink curtains and the closed door on the first floor…. She's listening through the air shaft, to see how long our swan song can last.**

He could almost feel her smile as she sang.

**Both hands, now use both hands, oh no, don't close your eyes. I am writing graffiti on your body, I am drawing the story of how hard we tried.**

Draco was smiling too.

**How hard we tried..**

**And I am watching your chest rise and fall, like the tides of my life, and the rest of it all. And your bones have been my bed frame, and your flesh has been my pillow, I've been waiting for sleep to offer up that deep- with both hands.**

**Ohh, with both hands.**

He felt truly happy, just right now; content. It was the first time in months.

**And in each other's shadow we grew less and less tall, and eventually our theories couldn't explain it at all. And I'm recording our history, now, on the bedroom wall. And when we leave the land lord will come and- paint over it all.**

_In months._

**And I am walking out in the rain, I am listening to the low moan of the dial tone again- and I am getting no where with you. And I can't let it go, and I cant get through.**

He knew it wasn't his fault.

**And both hands. Please use both hands, oh, no, don't close your eyes. I am writing graffiti on your body, I am drawing the story of how hard we tried.**

**how hard we tried.**

**how hard we tried.**

"Your very good." Draco said before he could have a chance to think any more.

"Holy Shit!" Lave nearly through the guitar.


End file.
